Finn Army: Storbert's Undead Ambush
Finn Army: Storbert's Undead Ambush is a Finn Army video game. Cast * Jared Padalecki as Davis Finlay * Matt Bomer as Larry Revere * Joshua Harto as Doctor Roberto * Han Hyo-joo as Seo-Hyeon Han * David DeLuise as Samuel Edwin * Khleo Thomas as Herbert Storbert * Kristin Kreuk as Cali/Stormer Synopsis A spaceship drops energy spheres onto Earth. Storbert finds them and uses them to create a titanic zombie and a zombified army and steals the piggy bank with the Grindstone. He also takes the map to the hammer and the two copies of it that open the bank. Finn needs to stop him, kill his zombie henchmen, retrieve the spheres, and find the three hammers before he does to get the boulder back. Gameplay This game is a first-person co-op shooter, the game play being the same as Half-Life. Players can also purchase and upgrade weaponry at a place using a gadget. The game features an eight-player online co-op game, whilst the Nintendo Switch version allows for an ten players online. Portable versions are only played with a single player or 2 Player Local Wireless Multiplayer. PS4/Wii U/Xbox One/Nintendo Switch/iOS Playable Characters * Davis Finlay * Larry Revere * Seo-Hyeon Han * Doctor Roberto * Samuel Edwin * Purple Finlay (Online) * Green Revere (Online) * Seo-Hyeon Turquoise (Online) * Lime Roberto (Online) * Orange Edwin (Online) Character Moves * Brawling Strike * Body Pound * Superpower: Doubles the amount of damage dealt to enemies (Only works when the glowing bar is full) Levels * Bermuda Triangle ** The Ghost Ship ** Bermuda Adit ** The Skeletal Cemetery ** Underworld Coral Reef ** Stormer (Boss) * The Aquatic Acropolis ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA * Under York ** Rocky Road ** Allah's Alley ** Pines' Parkway ** Sea Monster ** Furno (Boss) * Old York Sewers ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA * The Cavernous Castle ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA ** TBA * Old York ** De Wae ** Donatello Driveway ** Devil's Pike ** Daniel Drive ** Herbert Storbert (Boss) Enemies and Obstacles Console and iOS Versions * Storbert's Huge Zombie (Boss) * Stormer Zombie (Boss) * Furno Zombie (Boss) * Lookout: A tiny, fat zombie that wanders around aimlessly. * Outrider: A large version of the Lookout which is hostile and actively chases after the player(s). * Sentry Gun: Immobile, but can shoot bullets. * Aerial Shell: Shoots explosives instead of bullets. * Buzzcut: Buzzcut holds a chainsaw, deflecting all punches and gunfire as it charges towards the player(s). The only way to kill one is to shoot or body slam the brain on its head. * Kamikaze Plane: Will attack by forcing into the player(s) at an extremely high speed, but becomes lightheaded after the attack. The attack can be dodged by jumping over the Kamikaze Plane. * Mine: Mines are stationary hazards that explode if you step inside the crimson circle around them. * Hovering Landmine: Hovering Landmines hover, and only detonate if a player makes contact with them. * Artillery Guns: Instead of bullets, these fire mortar shells that can instantly kill the player(s). * Electro: Electro is simply an Outrider whose body is electrocuted, so it cannot be touched at all or else the player will receive damage. * Close-Ranger: A Buzzcut that is weaponized with an SMG as well as a chainsaw, so it is able to fire as it chases after the player(s). 3DS Version * Storbert's Giant Zombie (Boss) * Extreme Ranger * Buzzcut (In this version these can only be killed by gunfire) * Sentry Gun * Electric Fence: Blocks off an area and deals damage when players touch it. Must be deactivated by flipping a lever in the stage. * Fixed Sentry: A Sentry Gun that only fires in one direction. * Kamikaze Plane * Hovering Landmine * Jet: Jets are just Kamikaze Planes that can fly over hazards to pursue the player. * Shotgun Sentry: Fires spread shots instead of a single bullet. * Mini-Gun: Fires bullets rapidly, unlike a basic Sentry Gun. 3DS/iOS Playable Characters * Davis Finlay * Larry Revere * Seo-Hyeon Han * Doctor Roberto * Samuel Edwin The iOS version is indistinguishable from the console versions, except for the fact that the only multiplayer supported is 2 Player Local Wireless. The 3DS version is limited movement-wise, as the player cannot jump, unless they move their character off a ledge. The music is also low quality due to the limitations of the 3DS. Reception Storbert's Undead Ambush received mixed reviews from critics. According to the aggregating review website, GameRankings gave the PS4 version 62.50%, the Nintendo Switch version 60.00%, and the iOS version 80.00%. While the game was panned for its underdeveloped game play, the return of all of the original voice actors was praised. IGN panned the game with a score of 5.5 out of 10. GamingBolt rated the game 9 out of 10. Storbert's Undead Ambush was unsuccessful, with only 842,000 copies sold across all platforms worldwide. Music The production music used in the TV show is used in this game. Trivia * This is the first Finn Army game that has an ESRB rating other than E10+. This time, it is rated T. ** However, the 3DS version has a rating of E10+ for "Everyone 10 and up." * This is the only Finn Army game available for PlayStation 4, as well as the only one that is Nintendo Labo-compatible. * This is the first Finn Army game to be published by EA. * The 3DS version has only 8 guns instead of 14. * This is the second Finn Army game to have Seo-Hyeon on the cover, the first being 1001 Spears: Party in the UK. * This is the first Finn Army game that one can play as Doctor Roberto and Edwin in a console combat game. ** Edwin and Doctor Roberto were also playable characters Finns, Camera, Action! in the console versions. * In the Xbox One, PS4, and Nintendo Switch versions, Finn, Revere, and Seo-Hyeon appear on the title screen. However, in the Wii U version, they do not. * The PS4 and Xbox One versions have trophies and achievements which are earned by completing certain tasks. For more details, go to Finn Army: Storbert's Undead Ambush/Achievements. * This is the only Finn Army game to have all of the same voice actors. * In the level Daniel Drive, if the player looks down on a hill before getting chased by Storbert's zombie on the last bridge ladder, you will find Finn, Roberto, and Edwin's homes. * In one scenario, the zombies will be kind and not attack the players. * In the 3DS version, the player does not get chased by Storbert on the bridge. * The game confirms that Roberto's Outpost is on Daniel Drive. * Cali is missing from this game, but she is heard speaking on the menu screen and in the game's intro. * One of the guns in the game is the Barrel Launcher. This is a reference to the Explosive Barrel from the episode "Crates and Barrels." * This game was released three years after Finn Army: Marbles was updated for the first time. * This game was released in Europe nine years after the premiere of "Finn versus Decapitator" and "April Fools." * In April 2019, this game and Finn Army: Allies were removed from Xbox Live, the PlayStation Store, and Nintendo eShop. * The Consoles and iOS versions have the same gameplay, while the Nintendo 3DS version has its own gameplay style. * The PlayStation 4 version supports 1080p HD resolution, while the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions support up to 1440p HD resolution. The Wii U version is 720p HD. Timeline * This takes place after "Under York" because Finn knows where it is. * This takes place after "The Alliance" because Finn knows Doctor Roberto. * This takes place after "Song of the East" because Finn knows Seo-Hyeon. * This takes place after "The Storbert Army" because Storberto knows his half brothers. ESRB Rating (Console and iOS) * Platform: PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Wii U * Rating Category: Teen * Content Descriptors: Violence * Rating Summary: This is an action-adventure game based on the Finn Army franchise, in which players attempt to stop Storbert from stealing a magical grindstone. As players traverse environments through a first-person perspective, they use slaps, swats, and "cartoony” firearms (e.g., sniper rifles, shotguns, Gatling Guns) to kill undead enemies and demolish turrets. The intense combat is accompanied by fiery explosions and cries of pain. Enemies vanish amid colorful bursts of light and collectible bones upon death. ESRB Rating (Nintendo 3DS) * Platform: Nintendo 3DS * Rating Category: Everyone 10+ * Content Descriptors: Violence * Rating Summary: This is an action-adventure game based on the Finn Army franchise, in which players stop Storbert from stealing a magical grindstone. From a third-person perspective, players traverse levels using spin attacks and “cartoony” firearms (e.g., sub-machine guns, assault rifles, RPGs) to kill small zombies and large bosses. Enemies fade amid puffs of smoke and collectible bones when defeated. International Covers Videos References Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:Finn Army Category:Finn Army: Storbert's Undead Ambush Category:ACB PG Category:PEGI 12 Category:E10+ Category:Shooters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:Adult Swim